How to kill an Angel
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Ei, Arthur, você sabe como se mata um anjo? - USxUK


Enganei vocês! Rá!

Prometi que postaria a fic com capítulos, mas apareço com outra one-shot (muito das nonsense, por sinal, mas deixa quieto). Não me contive, a ideia surgiu em uma noite de insônia. Mas enquanto procrastino apresentar o outro projeto, pelo menos o adianto, olhem que bonito. Em todo o caso, essa fanfic se passa em dois tempos: o primeiro pouco antes de a Inglaterra despontar como potência marítima mundial (período pré-Henrique VIII) e depois quando o Novo Mundo passa a ser 'pauta da sua agenda' e em diante kesesese.

Agora, convenhamos... Só eu acho o Artie meio esquizofrênico?

_

* * *

_

_Angel of death_

_

* * *

_

Da janela daquele aposento abafado e escuro ele podia ouvir os gritos, as súplicas e o urro da multidão. Ele podia sentir o calor das chamas em seu próprio corpo, por mais distante que ela estivesse, bem como podia ver os rostos contorcidos de dor, desfigurando-se à medida que o fogo consumia seu corpo. Aqueles sons, aquelas imagens eram os seus fantasmas de todo o dia, as assombrações que o enlouqueceriam a qualquer momento, as quais, lá no fundo, ele próprio soube que não conseguiria se adaptar. Como poderia, quando quem ardia nas brasas da inquisição era uma parte de si próprio?

A solidão sempre fora parte dele, um verdadeiro apêndice vicioso de sua própria existência. Não é como se ele não gostasse das pessoas, não, ele as amava, principalmente as de seu povo, apesar de tudo. E também não era exatamente como se ele pensasse que tudo estava em desacordo com as suas concepções, tampouco que ele se sentisse incompreendido. Era algo de mais e de menos, que ele ainda não tinha a certeza do que era, embora soubesse o que não era. Nem quando o irmão França fez-lhe companhia nos momentos mais sombrios e solitários da sua infância, nem quando se aliava temporariamente com outro dos seus, ele conseguia se livrar de tamanho peso, tamanha dúvida e tamanha ausência. De repente, ele viu um de seus poucos laços ruir quando entrou em guerra com o irmão França. Mas mesmo antes disso, isolar-se compreendia simplesmente parte da sua própria natureza, ironicamente representada pela forma e localização de seu país, mas, às vezes, até o mais poderoso império se cansa dela.

E lá estava ele, afogando-se na própria natureza sem ao menos se dar conta, levado pela maré de seus problemas, de suas angústias e anseios. Sua incapacidade era notável, mas nesse ponto ele era igual a todos os países: eles não podiam ir contra o próprio chefe. Ele conversaria com seus amigos lendários quando sentisse que não agüentaria mais e eles o empurrariam para frente com palavras de incentivo. E eram eles, seus amigos, seus únicos e melhores amigos – frutos de si próprio – que o salvariam da completa loucura. Unicórnios, fadas, gnomos, todos prontos para acalentá-lo quando necessário. Mas mesmo eles eram incapazes de abafar os gritos desesperados e apagar as cenas horríveis que ameaçavam sua própria integridade. Arthur estava afundando, pouco a pouco, sem ao menos perceber.

De volta ao aposento escuro e abafado, sua expressão era apática. Ele sentia como se estivesse nas suas últimas, incapaz de reagir como se as correntes utilizadas para segurar seus prisioneiros próximos à morte houvessem se voltado contra ele próprio. Como não suportava mais aquele ambiente, ele fugiu de lá. Andaria pelos corredores vazios, úmidos e escuros – como a maior parte dos aposentos daquele lugar – cujos próprios passos ricocheteavam de volta para seu ouvido, quando uma cena lhe chamaria a atenção. Em algum ponto daquele quase mal assombrado corredor um jovem estaria parado, de pé, diante de um corpo desfalecido em meio a uma poça de sangue no chão frio de pedra. Havia um buraco em seu peito. O jovem, desconhecido para Arthur, tinha cabelos loiros – em uma tonalidade mais escura que a de Arthur – e trajava uma túnica azul bebê, manchada com alguns respingos de sangue. Ele se percatou da presença da nação-ilha ali, virando-se e exibindo os suntuosos olhos azuis celeste, que cintilavam com uma diversão sádica. Arthur não admitiria, mas ele ficou um bom tempo hipnotizado pela intensidade do olhar antes de voltar à realidade.

"Q-Quem é você e o que fez com este bom homem?" Perguntou com um tom autoritário, recebendo um risinho do outro.

"Eu não fiz nada. Já estava assim quando cheguei." O estranho fez um bico e cutucou o corpo com os pés descalços, já sujos de sangue.

"Não acredito em você. Eu quero a verdade."

"É a verdade. Esse sujeito já estava nas suas últimas mesmo, tuberculose e tudo mais." Constatou com uma indiferença notável. "Não duraria muito mais do que dois dias, e já que ele mesmo pediu, eu só dei uma pequena ajuda."

"Ele pediu para você matá-lo?" O inglês perguntou em tom cético, recebendo um assentir quase efusivo da parte do outro, que o corrigiu "Matá-lo não, acabar com o seu sofrimento."

Por instinto, a mão de Arthur repousava sobre a bainha da faca. "Se você está dizendo a verdade, então onde está a sua espada, ou qualquer outra arma que tenha lhe possibilitado fazer isso? Não vejo nada com você."

O sujeito sorriu de modo sinistro e ergueu o braço direito, até então estava ocultada por seu corpo. Havia sangue até a altura de seu cotovelo que, fresco, ainda pingava no chão formando uma segunda e menor poça, com resquícios daquilo que Arthur presumiu serem restos de vísceras do sujeito. Arthur levou a mão ao nariz e boca, com a urgência de vomitar.

"Não é a maneira mais higiênica, mas decerto é a mais prática." Riu, obviamente entretido pela reação do outro.

"Você está me dizendo que o matou com o seu braço? V-você não é um humano." Constatou, recebendo outro assentir efusivo e um sinal de positivo. "Tampouco um país. O-o que é você, afinal?" Perguntou ainda não completamente recuperado e desviando o olhar daquela cena. Mais uma para o seu currículo.

"Eu? Eu sou um anjo!" Ele sorriu, apesar de seus braços estarem cobertos com o sangue daquele homem.

"Não brinque comigo, seu idiota!" O inglês gritou irritado. Ele apontou para o corpo sem vida. "Você acha que eu acredito que um anjo faria uma atrocidade _dessas_?"

"Você usa palavras muito pomposas." Riu. "Eu fiz, logo, você deve acreditar. Anjos não são exatamente aquele monte de algodão fofinho que os humanos pensam ser, oh, não. Mas nem por isso nós somos maus, não senhor. Nós ajudamos os humanos quando eles pedem por nossa ajuda, afinal, nós os amamos e só queremos ver suas almas felizes."

Arthur olhou mais uma vez para aquele corpo desacordado. Ele não acreditava, tampouco acreditaria naquela bobagem. Anjos não eram tão cruéis, eles não podiam ser. Eles deveriam ser puros, e não ter os braços manchados de sangue. Ele, logo ele, capaz de ver o invisível aos olhos comuns, dessa vez não queria ver. Correu ao encontro do suposto anjo, com faca empunhada em mãos e o atacou.

_

* * *

Untouchable

* * *

_

Quando Arthur abriu os olhos, sua cabeça doía horrores. A visão desfocada foi gradualmente captando a forma do ambiente, o quarto onde esteve antes de encontrar o suposto anjo sanguinário e assassino. Ele desejou que tudo tivesse sido um sonho, mas então olhou para o lado.

O auto-denominado anjo o encarava, com aqueles proeminente olhos azuis, guardando uma expectativa neles. Estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama e seu braço já não mais sujo com o sangue e restos daquele sujeito, expondo a pele alva aparentemente macia que Arthur havia falhado em reparar da primeira vez. O sujeito deu um sorriso genuinamente aliviado quando a nação-ilha abriu os olhos.

"Pensei que você fosse dormir para sempre." Deu um risinho abafado. "Eu estava ficando realmente entediado."

Arthur levou a mão a testa, desconfiado. Sentiu uma área inchada doer. "O que aconteceu?"

O outro levou um dedo ao queixo, pensativo. "Hm, vejamos... Você tentou me atacar, correu em minha direção com aquela faca e bateu a cabeça na parede. Aí desmaiou."

"C-como..."

"Bobinho." Riu. Aquele sujeito definitivamente gostava de rir. "Você não pode tocar em mim, nem ninguém que esteja vivo pode. "

O breve silêncio tenso foi quebrado pelo inglês.

"Isso não faz sentido. Então como o seu braço atravessou aquele guarda?"

Seu sorriso aumentou, como se ansiasse por responder aquela pergunta.

"Por que nós nos tornamos materiais para aqueles que estão na companhia da morte."

"Eu estava começando a achar que você era a própria morte."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, falhando em captar a ironia na voz de Arthur. "A morte é a preparação para o momento final. É como um estágio. Quem torna tudo real somos nós, mas não podemos ser chamados de morte, porque sem a preparação adequada, não poderiamos tocar nas pessoas."

Inglaterra suspirou, tentando absorver as informações.

"Você está me dando dor de cabeça. O que quer de mim afinal?"

"Não sei. Ajuda, talvez."

"Por que alguém como você iria querer minha ajuda?"

"Estou preso aqui por um crime que cometi há muito tempo e talvez você possa me salvar."

Fazia um raro dia de sol lá fora, agradável para uma vida ao ar livre, mas insuportável dentro da realidade palaciana. Na sala de reuniões, o ar era pesado, quente e quase sufocante. Se Arthur não fosse imortal, ele poderia jurar que morreria ali dentro. Olhou de relance para Antonio, parado ao lado de seu chefe. O espanhol tinha um olhar apático no rosto, como se o calor em nada o afetasse.

A negociação era tensa e definiria o futuro de dois soberanos de duas das nações mais temidas da Europa. Um jovem príncipe e uma jovem princesa eram prometidos um ao outro, sem ao menos tomar conhecimento do fato. Era cruel o capricho de seus próprios pais. As atenções de Arthur iam, ora para o rei espanhol, ora para o seu próprio.

"Parece que temos um impasse aqui, hm?" o recém-chegado fez com que ele sobressaltasse. Em sussurros, sem olhar para a direção de onde proviera a voz, ele ralhou."O que você está fazendo? Eles podem vê-lo."

"Não podem. Só você pode me ver e ouvir."

Arthur contorceu o canto do lábio, e ainda sussurrando acrescentou com crescente irritação. "Vá embora, estou ocupado."

O anjo levantou as duas mãos. "Calma, eu vim aqui para ajudar."

"Por que você iria me ajudar?" Sempre desconfiado. Toda vez que Arthur falava com aquele sujeito, era como se o azul daqueles olhos aparecesse diante de si manchado pelo escarlate do sangue. Ele tornava a lembrar daquela cena da semana anterior, quando se encontraram. Desde lá, o jovem anjo o seguia aonde quer que fosse, falando sem parar, Arthur raramente lhe dirigia a palavra, a não ser para repreendê-lo. Ele sequer sabia seu nome – se é que tinha algum – e o chamava de anjo da morte.

"Eu gosto de você. Por isso, vou ajudar."

Inglaterra engoliu seco, visivelmente abatido pela sinceridade na voz do outro, mas não perdeu a compostura.

Pigarreou, ignorando a demonstração de afeto do outro e disfarçando a conversa paralela ao levar a mão à boca. "O que você sugere?"

"Sugira uma condição em relação ao dote. Proponha uma alternativa que a curto prazo iluda os espanhóis, sem necessariamente prejudicá-los. Eles não querem pagar tudo de uma vez? Ótimo, faça com que seu rei exija as suas próprias condições com base nessa, como quem pagará transporte, alojamento, qual educação ela deve receber e com que idade os dois devem casar. Negocie os termos deles e estabeleça um prazo para o pagamento do dote, mesmo que não seja integral como vocês esperavam."

A genialidade da proposta era inegável. Aparentemente, aquele anjo conhecia muito mais sobre política do que muitos reis. Arthur olhou para o sujeito, parcialmente boquiaberto e depois sorriu. Ele se acostumaria com aquele anjo sanguinário, afinal.

A miséria era o imperativo da época, um imperativo quase criminoso.

Arthur e o anjo observavam dos mesmos aposentos onde passavam a maior parte de seu tempo juntos as movimentadas ruas de Londres, castigadas sob um sol escaldante. O barulho das pessoas falando, vendendo, conversando, gritando, dos cavalos trotando, o calor que vinha de cima e debaixo tornava a cidade um verdadeiro inferno durante o verão. Em alguns lugares mais afastados, corpos eram amontoados dentro de valas comuns e as mortes em virtude das doenças e do calor não cessavam.

Não muito distante de seu campo de visão, um jovem camponês era decapitado.

"É um processo. Todos os países passarão por isso um dia." Observou o anjo. "Você precisa ajudar essa rainha a ser amada pelas pessoas, caso contrário, não poderá se desenvolver."

"Por que você está me dizendo isso? Por que você me ensina como agir?" O outro sorriu.

"É minha culpa que você esteja assim como está."

"Mas que inf..." O anjo não lhe deixou concluir a frase.

Ele somente sorriu e esticou a mão na direção do rosto de Arthur. O inglês obedientemente fechou os olhos esperando por um toque que nunca chegou e quando tornou a abri-los, encarou duas orbes azuis celeste brilhando com tristeza. Seu coração havia disparado naquele instante. Podia ver a mão do anjo próxima sua bochecha, querendo senti-la, mas incapaz de tocá-la.

"Como você se sentiria se não pudesse nem sentir a pele daquele que você ama?"

Aquele anjo era um mistério para Arthur. Ele falaria de sangue, morte e tristeza como se falasse do tempo e, ainda sim, demonstraria um amor e piedade incondicionais pelas pessoas. Qualquer um que suplicasse pela morte, ele não hesitaria em atender. Ele apagava os sofrimentos humanos, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava. Aquele mesmo mistério despertava a curiosidade da nação-ilha, instigando-o a procurar se envolver mais e mais no universo daquela criatura. Eles conversariam sobre medos, esperanças, pessoas e anjos, sobre o bem e o mal, sobre o céu e o inferno. Arthur ia se deixando envolver pelas palavras do outro, se encantando com ele, como se já existisse toda uma pre-disposição para tal. A convivência foi fazendo com que o inglês se envolvesse sentimentalmente com aquele anjo de uma maneira quase platônica. De repente, ele amava aquele sujeito e sequer sabia o seu nome.

Um dia, no mesmo dia em que Arthur decidira perguntar-lhe seu nome, o anjo decidiu contar a verdade para Arthur.

"Há muito tempo eu conheci um anjo que me lembrava muito você. Saímos em algumas missões juntos e costumávamos falar da vida, da morte e da natureza das coisas." Ele falou, em um tom hesitante. "Éramos melhores amigos, até que eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida."

Ele olhou Arthur nos olhos. Intensamente, de modo que destruia-lhe todas as barreiras, despia-lhe sem nenhum pudor, expunha todos os seus mais profundos segredos e todas as suas angústias e tristezas. Tudo com um simples olhar.

Os lábios de Arthur tremeram. De alguma forma, ele sabia que não gostaria daquela resposta. Ele tinha medo dela.

"Eu me apaixonei por ele."

Arthur se engasgou com a própria saliva.

"Você não está sugerindo que..." Ele tentou terminar, mas o anjo o cortou, virando-se de volta para a janela. Por impulso, o inglês tentou segurá-lo, abraçando-o. Ele quase parou de respirar quando sentiu um corpo firme envolto por seus braços. Sentiu o corpo inteiro começar a tremer, impotente. O anjo se virou para ele, tomando-o em seus braços.

Arthur sentiu os lábios dele preencherem os seus, em um beijo apaixonado, a língua do outro na urgência de provar cada campo da sua boca, como o seu último suspiro. Arthur não relutou ao se entregar àquele beijo, agarrando-se aos cabelos loiros do outro como se eles o prendessem à vida.

Olhando nos olhos de Arthur e sorrindo, o anjo perguntou.

"Ei, Arthur, você sabe como se mata um anjo?"

O peso do corpo do anjo era demais para ele, que foi ao chão com o maior em cima de si. Sentiu algo molhar suas roupas e viu que o anjo sangrava bem no peito, onde um enorme buraco havia se formado. Apesar da dor, os olhos daquele anjo cintilavam de felicidade.

"Eu disse que você ia me libertar." Seu tom era fraco, mas animado. Ele tossiu um pouco de sangue, que foi parar na bochecha de Arthur, orbes esmeraldas em estado de choque.

"Não morra! Eu ainda nem sei o seu nome! Qual o seu nome?"

O outro sorriu, como se aquela pergunta ele esperasse desde sempre. "Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

E Arthur chorou feito uma criancinha, agarrado à túnica azul bebê manchada de sangue.

_Apaixone-se por ele._

_

* * *

Together

* * *

_

No seu tempo de pirata, Inglaterra era o melhor. A sua autoconfiança expandia-se pelos sete mares, sua fama era senão a de ser verdadeiramente temido. Era o período áureo da Inglaterra personificado naquele um dia sensível país em processo de se desenvolver. Mas o prazer dos fantasmas em atormentar é profundamente estimulado pelos bem-sucedidos. Não existia um dia sequer, em terra ou em mar, em paz ou em guerra, que Inglaterra não jurasse ver aquele jovem anjo que há tanto lhe assombrara em uma torre úmida e que continuava a ocupar-lhe a cabeça mesmo depois de anos de sua morte. Mas por mais triste que estivesse Arthur não se esquecia de agradecer, porque ele sabia que, de algum modo, América ainda estava ao seu lado e América era a força motriz do seu sucesso, quase como se aquele anjo estivesse invisível, aconselhando-lhe e guiando-lhe em cada empreitada. E Arthur não admitia levar todos os créditos, por mais que não externasse tal insatisfação, secretamente atribuindo toda a sua glória ao anjo que amou.

Mas então, alguém um dia disse que todo império perecerá.

No caso de Arthur, começou em um belo dia de sol, com um mar tranquilo e muitas perspectivas. Nesse dia, ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha, acompanhado pela sensação de que a efemeridade do sucesso finalmente batera à sua porta. Ele finalmente soube dizer que Alfred havia lhe abandonado. Mas ele demoraria até demais a admitir isso.

Arthur se sentiu solitário, abandonado e traído e a culpa era sua. Era como se houvesse matado Alfred pela segunda vez.

Então ele ouviu algo a respeito de um garotinho, algo que Finlândia lhe disse. A princípio, não se mostrou interessado, afinal, por que o faria? Mas ele se provaria muito errado e se convenceu disso ao ouvir que o tal menino era outro dos seus. Ele se sentiu tão interessado pela ideia de conquistá-lo, como jamais sentira com qualquer outra colônia. A ideia de ter uma parte do novo mundo para si lhe tentava, lhe seduzia como algo proibido quando desperta a curiosidade daquele habituado às regras do jogo. Tão típico da natureza humana, tentar-se por aquilo que os seus próprios proíbem. Mas então, o que era Arthur senão um humano?

E lá partiu para o novo mundo, sentindo-se guiado para lá.

E quando ele viu aquele jovem inocente protótipo de país, ele não pôde evitar sorrir. Clamou o garoto para si e cuidou dele com toda a dedicação que jamais empreendera para nenhum outro, sacrificando a si próprio, se necessário. Educou-o, ensinou-o a ler e a escrever, a pensar e a agir. E o sorriso aumentava e aumentava, à medida que o garotinho crescia e se desenvolvia. Ele via que aqueles olhos azul-celestes o vigiavam, ele simplesmente sabia. Havia um brilho neles que denunciava suas próprias e ocultas intenções. Amor subentendido, era isso.

E quando Alfred um dia lhe perguntou sobre os anjos, Arthur achou curioso compartilhar com ele, algo que descobrira no dia em que se reencontraram.

_Ei, Alfred, você sabe o que acontece com os anjos quando eles morrem?_

E ele sorriu, somente sorriu.

_Países_.

_

* * *

_

Talvez a história toda tenha parecido _nonsense_, mas pra quem não entendeu a ideia basicamente era: Alfred-anjo se apaixonou pelo Britannia Angel = Arthur. E rolou a posterior reciprocidade.

Usei fatos históricos como parâmetros, mas deve ter uma porrada de coisa errada aí. Escrevi na pressa.

Todo Império Perecerá é um livro de Jean-Baptiste Duroselle, (não só) a meu ver super valioso pra teoria das Relações Internacionais. Meh.

_Reviews são bem vindas._


End file.
